peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 October 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-10-29 ; Comments *Peel mentions Liverpool beating Brighton 4-0 in the League Cup. *Peel says he wasn't going to do the Festive Fifty this year, because fewer people each year have voted, but after discussing with John Walters, he's changed his mind and decided to do it. *Peel mentions singing Blue Mama by Gene Vincent while he was in the army. *The Frank Chickens brought a Japanese record to Peel after coming back from their tour in Japan. The unidentified Japanese record got played on the show and is from a 10 inch mini LP, which Peel mentions not knowing the artist or title because of it being written in the Japanese language. The track turns out to be from Manekineko Kagekidan, a side project of Sachiho Kojimi and Sayoko Takahashi, who were both in an all female Japanese group called Zelda. *Peel plays two tracks from the Cocteau Twins' Tiny Dynamine EP and mentions he will play two more tracks from the EP on tomorrow night's show. Sessions *Primevals #1. Recorded: 1985-09-08. Broadcast: 18 September 1985 *Age Of Chance #1. Recorded: 1985-10-06. Repeated: 27 November 1985, 23 December 1985 Tracklisting *Del Amitri: Hammering Heart (7") Chrysalis *Jimmy Reed: Let's Get Together (LP - I'm The Man Down There) Charly *Age Of Chance: Mob! Hut! (session) *Cocteau Twins: Pink Orange Red (12" - Tiny Dynamine) 4AD *Frankie Paul: Legal (7") Sunset *Primevals: Spiritual (session) *Big Flame: All The Irish (Must Go To Heaven) (7" - Tough!) Ron Johnson :(JP: 'One of the two or three very best bands of Planet Earth') *Boys From Shiloh: Short Term Contract (LP - The Boys From Shiloh) Sims *Anne Clark: Heaven (12") 10 *Half Man Half Biscuit: 99% Of Gargoyles Look Like Bob Todd (LP - Back In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus *Brick: Dazz (LP - Good High) Bang *Age Of Chance: The Going Going Gone Man (session) *Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps: Say Mama (LP - The Best Of Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps) Capitol *Primevals: See That Skin (session) *Microdisney: Horse Overboard (LP - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade *Larry & Alvin: Your Love (7") Studio One *Age Of Chance: The Morning After The Sixties (session) *Manekineko Kagekidan (招き猫カゲキ団): 砂漠のマリアンヌ (10" - 第一歌曲集) Telegraph *Smiths: Well I Wonder (LP - Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade *Roxanne Shante: Bite This (7") 10 *Primevals: Dish Of Fish (session) *That Petrol Emotion: V2 (7") Noiseanoise @''' *Bobby Timmons: Dis Here (v/a LP - Bop City: Things Are Getting Better) Boplicity *Age Of Chance: I Don't Know And I Don't Care (session) *Butthole Surfers: Comb (12" - Cream Corn From The Socket Of Davis) Touch And Go *Junior Reid: Chanting (7") Live & Learn *Cocteau Twins: Ribbed And Veined (12" - Tiny Dynamine) 4AD '''@ *Woodentops: It Will Come (7") Rough Trade *Bogshed: Spencer Travis (12" - Let Them Eat Bog Shed) Vinyl Drip *Primevals: Saint Jack (session) @''' *Champion Doug Veitch: Jumping Into Love (12") Making Waves '''@ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B0548XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B0548XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1985-1x-xx Peel Late 1985.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:04:33 *2) 0:55:21 *3) 1:32:17 (34:47-47:52) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) From Peel Late 1985. File created from tapes SB460, SB489, SB490 and SB472 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B548/1) *3) Mediafire Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library